Two Hearts
by randompandattack
Summary: Everyone at Playa Des Losers is hooking up, and Cody's done his best to help but can't help but feel down to know that he's still alone. Luckily he won't be for long as one beautiful blonde has her own feelings for him. Cody/Lindsay, fluffy Condsay oneshot fanon pairings


**A/N: I feel I should warn anyone before reading: this is nothing more than fluffy fanon I wrote for fun. There's pretty much no plot at all which is why it was so hard for me to decide on the title. I wasn't even sure if I should post it but I can't seem to put up a multi-chapter story either. As for timeline, this is intentionally vague. It only ever mentions the original 22 campers and could take place after season 1, 2, 3, 4 or anything else. Go with whatever sounds good for you. Various other fanon couples (beside Condsay) are mentioned throughout but I won't list them. Try not to take it too seriously either, I tried to make everything really happy (besides some slight angst). That's all. **

**Two Hearts **

It was a beautiful sunny morning at Playa Des Losers as Cody Anderson took a walk outside. In his right hand he carried a chocolate muffin which he was eating heartily; a look of pleasure shown on his face as a big smile. He bopped his head to the song playing on the radio as he approached a table with two girls and one guy.

"Hey guys," he greeted his three friends. Lindsay, Beth and Ezekiel all looked up and waved as he approached. Cody was happy to see Ezekiel had his hand on top of Beth's.

"Hi Cody," Beth greeted him.

"What's up, Holmes?" Ezekiel said.

"Good morning Cody!" Lindsay waved enthusiastically as she smiled at him.

Cody took a seat at the small table beside Lindsay. "Hey guys!" Nodding at the blonde he turned his attention to the farm boy and girl. "You two look happy," he said unable to stop a smirk from forming.

"We are!" Beth giggled.

"I take it your date went well?"

"Like you don't know!" Ezekiel playfully punched Cody on the arm. "I know you guys were watching us holmes."

"You knew?" Lindsay gasped. She seemed generally surprised.

"Of course," Beth said. "I was the one who told you to keep an eye on us remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Lindsay nodded her head.

Ezekiel turned back to Cody. "I just want to thank you again Cody for setting me up with Beth. If you hadn't put that date together we would never have hooked up eh."

"I'm just glad I could help." He smiled. "It was obvious you two liked each other."

"That's for sure!" Lindsay agreed. "You should've heard Beth talk about him when we were alone…"

"Lindsay!" Beth blushed. "You're embarrassing me!"

Ezekiel and Cody both shared a laugh while the blonde apologized to her best friend. Soon the new boyfriend and girlfriend engaged in their own conversation with Lindsay adding in a comment here and there while Cody just sat there and listened.

After a few minutes he started to look down. He frowned and let out a sigh. Beth and Zeke were too into each other to notice but Lindsay caught it out of the corner of her eye. After another minute the tech geek stood up from the table.

"Okay guys, I've got a date with a buffet but feel free to continue the party."

"Alright, bye Cody!"

"Later holmes!"

Lindsay waved goodbye energetically and as Cody left she watched him go. This didn't go unnoticed by Beth. It was now the farm girl's turn to smirk playfully. "You like him, don't you?"

Suddenly the lovesick look leaves Lindsay's face as she turns to face her friend. "You mean…Cody?" She blushes as she says his name.

Beth giggles again. "You do! You do like Cody!"

"You even remember his name." Ezekiel pointed out. "You only remember the names of people you're really close to, like Beth. You don't even remember my name eh."

"Okay," A small grew on Lindsay's face. "It's true, I do like Cody! I really, really like Cody!"

"That's so great!" Beth said linking fingers with her BFF. "You guys should totally hook up! Then we can go on a double date!" She said excitedly.

Hearing this the blonde deflated. "I don't know Beth. Cody's been looking really sad lately. I wonder why?"

"Maybe you should cheer him up?" She suggested. "I bet he'd like that."

"You think?" Lindsay smiled. "Okay! But not yet, alright? I just finished painting my fingernails and they still need to dry…" Beth rolled her eyes when she heard this.

Meanwhile when Cody had left the company of his three friends he chose to wander around outside. He spotted various friends of his gathered around the pool including two separate couples that had recently got together. The brunette knew this was partially thanks to Beth and Lindsay who kept trying to hook people up.

It was a nice effort however they didn't seem to really know what they were doing. For example they thought it was a good idea to set Katie up on a date with Noah. The skinny wonder twin may actually have liked the egghead, but the feeling was definitely not returned.

Noah found Katie to be one of the most annoying people he had ever met. Sitting at a dinner table listening to her talk about all of her (and Sadie's) likes and dislikes was quickly driving him to suicide. Luckily half an hour into the date Izzy swung down on a vine and carried him off. The next day Noah informed Katie that he was now going out with Izzy. Katie was a little upset but quickly got over it and had since gotten together with DJ.

Then a few days later Beth and Lindsay decided to play matchmaker with Sadie instead. They set her up on a date just like Katie's only with Harold instead. Everything seemed to be going okay at first until halfway through their meal Heather showed up. She grabbed Harold and pulled him to his feet before slapping Sadie in the face and dragging him off. It turns out the queen bee had feelings for the nerd and the next day they were together. Like her BFF, Sadie got over it and hooked up with Trent.

The sight of the two couples did not make Cody feel any better, the opposite really. He kept walking and soon spotted Tyler in his swimsuit standing alone holding a Frisbee. Believing the jock to be in a similar situation as himself the tech geek tried to get his attention.

"Hey Tyler!"

Tyler turned to see his friend Cody walking towards him. He waved back. "Oh hey Cody! What's up bro?"

"Not much," he shrugged. "Just wanted to see how you were doing since you and Lindsay broke up."

"Oh that was a while ago." Tyler said. "I'm way over that. I've been meaning to tell you man, I got a new girlfriend!"

"Wow…really?" Cody said only half as excited for his friend as he should be. "Who is it?"

But before this question could be answered a voice called out toward them. "Tyler! I'm back!" They turned to see the blonde Bridgette jog over to where they were talking. "Sorry about the wait. There's always a line for the girls' bathroom."

Tyler smiled. "No problem babe, I was just talking to Cody."

Bridgette noticed the tech geek standing beside the jock. "Hey there Cody, want to join us? We're playing Frisbee."

Tyler put his arm around Bridgette's waist. "This is my new girlfriend." He said before pulling her in for a quick kiss on the lips. "Isn't that great?"

"Tyler's such a great guy," the surfer mentioned. "I don't know how I never noticed him before."

"I'm happy for you guys," Cody smiled. "Really."

"Thanks dude." Tyler said. "So you want to play?"

"No thanks." He took a step back. "I'll have to pass."

"Maybe later then!" Tyler called out to his friend as he walked off. Cody appreciated the offer, but all he wanted to do now was be alone.

* * *

Now that her nails had finished drying (and she felt a bit braver) Lindsay was wandering around Playa Des Losers looking for Cody. She searched by the pool where she saw two couples playing chicken. Gwen was on top of Duncan's shoulders trying to push an irate Courtney off of Justin's shoulders. All four of them seemed rather into it so Lindsay didn't ask if they had seen Cody.

She spotted Owen as the only one currently eating at the outdoor buffet. Bringing food from buffet to table seemed to be too much work for the big guy who apparently decided it was easier just to eat the food right there. Thinking he may have seen Cody the blonde decided to ask.

"Hey Omar?" Lindsay poked Owen in the shoulder. The big lug swerved his head to show his mouth had half a lobster sticking out.

"Oh hey Lindsay!" He excitedly talked with his mouth full. The lobster remains dropped to the ground but he didn't notice. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Have you seen Cody?" She asked him right out.

"I sure have!" Owen answering as he grabbed a drumstick off the buffet. "When I got here he was hiding underneath the table. I asked him if he wanted to eat with me but he said he wasn't hungry and walked off." As soon as his sentence ended he took a big bite out of his food.

"Did you see where he went?" Lindsay asked.

"I think he went that way!" He pointed the drumstick out past the pool toward an empty area of the resort.

"Thanks Owen!" The blonde headed in the direction the big guy had indicated. It didn't take her more than a few minutes of searching before she found who she was looking for.

Cody was sitting out on an old bench with large head held up by his hands as his short legs kicked back and forth. His head was down but Lindsay didn't need to look at his face to know he was frowning.

"Cody?"

He looked up at her for a moment before his head went back down. "Oh hey Lindsay."

"Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm just…hanging out." He said avoiding the question. "If you don't mind Lindsay I think I'd like to be alone."

"No," she said suddenly. "I don't think so."

"…what?"

"I don't think you want to be alone Cody." She said sitting down next to him. "At least, not really." A pause as neither said anything. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Cody sighed. "I guess your right Lindsay. You see, I just feel lonely lately."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah," he nods. "I mean I've got a ton of good friends here to talk to so I shouldn't be but the truth is I wish I had something more. Everyone here at the resort keeps hooking up and I'm happy for them, but I wish it could happen to me. I wish I had a girlfriend. But that'll never happen."

"Why not?" The blonde asked confused.

"No girl wants to go out with me." He answered. "I've asked out numerous girls and they've all turned me down because they can't think of me as anything more than a kid brother. Ever since this show started I've really liked Gwen but she never felt the same way. And now that she's with Duncan I know it'll never happen." He paused. "It's not like it has to be her, but I get the same feeling from all the other girls."

"No girl likes me that way." He sighed.

"Well I do." Lindsay suddenly said without thinking.

"What?" He turned his head toward her and suddenly got super serious. "You like me?"

"Well I guess I don't like you." Lindsay said. Cody sighed knowing it was too good to be true. But then he suddenly found the cheery blonde's face at his level eye to eye only a few inches from his face. "But I think I love you." She leaned forward and suddenly kissed him on the lips.

The kiss only lasted for five seconds before Lindsay pulled back to see a very surprised Cody. "W-What?" The brunette seemed unable to form working sentences at first. "R-Really? You mean me?"

"Yeah!" She smiled. "Wow that was the first time I ever initiated a kiss like that. It was fun."

"But why would you like me Lindsay?" Cody asked. "I mean you're so beautiful, nice and cheerful you could have any guy. Don't you know that?"

"But…you're the guy I want." She said truthfully. "You're always so caring and thoughtful to me and everyone. You're always trying to help people and you're smiling while you do it. Plus you're really funny!" She laughed. "But best of all you always make me feel really special. Like a princess!"

Cody was blushing throughout this and his face was now completely red. "You are a princess Lindsay. I can't believe the world ever made a girl as perfect as you."

"Oh my gosh!" She blushed. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!" A thought occurred to her. "If I'm a princess, will you be my prince?"

"I'd be honored to," Cody said. He then reached over and kissed her deeply. After a brief second of surprise Lindsay happily kissed him back. The blonde felt sparks go off as the kiss ended.

"Wow Cody!" She exclaimed. "Not only are you all those other nice things I said about you, but you're also a great kisser!"

"So are you," He smiled showing the gap in his teeth. "Sorry I was so down before. Forgive me?"

"Of course!" She said pulling him into a big hug. Cody felt squished for a moment before a slight readjustment allowed him to enjoy the feeling of being squished between the girl's boobs.

Half an hour later the two walked out together. Everyone else was gathered either in or nearby the pool and they all stopped what they were doing for a minute to catch a glimpse of Total Drama's newest couple as they walked hand in hand. Cody worried for a moment about what people would think about him dating Lindsay but it turned out no one had a problem at all. Several people congratulated the two and were happy for them and some even said they always thought they'd be a good couple. Cody looked up at his new girlfriend's happy face and smiled knowing he had found happiness.

* * *

**A/N: A quick review would be nice, if you're up for it. It doesn't have to be long, I appreciate short reviews too. **


End file.
